The study aims to correlate the physiological decrements with biochemical endpoints in ozone injury. Subjects will be exposed to either ozone or filtered air while exercising for six hours. Eighteen hours later, bronchoscopy, bronchoalveolar lavage, and endobronchial biopsy will be performed.